Everything Is Worth a Try
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Shawn tells Trips how he feels and wants to try something new. HBK and HHH slash one shot.


**Trips and HBK -Everything is Worth a Try.**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this one. Let me know what you think. Ohh and I don't own any of the guys….sadly.**

* * *

**"There is only one room left and it only has one queen size bed in it." The girl at the receptionist desk told the two men in front of her. "Sorry about that."**

**Triple H looked down at Shawn Michaels and smiled. Shawn shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Well that wouldn't be the first time little lady. We'll just have to make do. We'll take the room." Shawn winked and smiled at the girl.**

**The girl handed them the cards and they made their long way up the flight of stairs.**

**"It's a shame the damn elevators are always broken at these hotels." Trips grumbled.**

**"Quit whining we're almost up there anyhow." Shawn said in a reassuring tone.**

**They got up to their room and took a look around. "So who gets the bed?" Shawn turned to ask his friend.**

**"Well the couch is too small for me….I suppose we could share the bed. I mean its big enough for both of us and its not like we've never shared a bed."**

**"Eh well I guess you're right. I call the left side."**

**"Why?" Trips questioned.**

**"Well its got a better view of the T.V. that's why." Shawn smiled." Well Im gonna go ahead a grab a shower. I'll be out in a bit."He quickly gathered his clothes then walked to the bathroom and gently shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and undid his pants. His hard cock poked right out of his boxers. _How the hell did this happen? _He sat on the toilet seat and began to relieve himself when Hunter knocked on the door. "Hey Shawn? Don't forget to save me some hot water ok?"**

**"Uhh, oh yeah no problem." He said in a tone Hunter had never heard.**

**"You ok in there?"**

**"Yeah yeah Im fine. Now lemme take my shower dammit!" He joked. He heard Hunter's heavy footsteps move away from the door. He began to stroke himself and found himself thinking about Trips. _Now why the hell am I thinking about him while Im masterbating? That's just weird. _He shook the thoughts out of his head and finished about five minutes later. He took his pony tail out of its holder and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on so that it was hot, steaming hot. Shawn let the hot water trail all over his body, soothing his body as it made its way to the floor. One quick whiff of the hotel soap told him that he didn't need much of it. He rubbed the bar all over his body, it always made his sore tired muscles feel better. His hair clung to his back and he wondered whether he should wash it or not. He decided to wash it but only because it was already wet and clinging to him. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his hair back, then tied it up in a pony tail again. He put his boxers and his pajama bottoms on and opened the door.**

**"Judging by the amount of steam that just came out I would say you left me hardly any hot water." Trips smiled.**

**"Well there should be enough for ya. Sorry, You know I tried. I just cant help it." It was Shawn's turn to smile as he shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Alright, but only this time. Next time I get a shower first. By the way, how's the soap and shampoo?"**

**"It smells horrible but its useable."**

**Trips chuckled then gathered his clothes and went to the bath room. That left Shawn some time to think. Why did he think about his best friend in the middle of masterbating? It made no sense to him. He knew he wasn't gay. But he wanted to try. To see if he liked. He wanted to know what it felt like to be filled. He wanted to-**

**"Shaaaaaawn!! You sonova bitch." Shawn jumped out of his thoughts.**

**It had hardly been 10 minutes and the water had gone cold just as he was about to rinse the horrible shampoo out of his hair. He muttered something under his breath and plunged his head into the icy cold water. "Goddammit Shawn." He mumbled. He finished his cold shower as quickly as possible. He reached for his towel but realized he had never brought it in.**

**"Shawn! Can you bring me my towel?!"**

**The smaller man got up and went to the bags and started digging around for the towel. He picked up a picture and turned it over. It was him and his best friend, Hunter, their arms around each other. He smiled at the picture then picked up the towel to take to the bathroom. He opened the door and busted up laughing. It was pretty funny to see Triple H hidden behind a curtain with only his wet head poking out.**

**"Gimme my towel." He reached for the towel but Shawn held it too far away from the bigger man's reach.**

**"You have to come get it." He backed up to the door way and stood in the door frame. A smile across his lips.**

**"Oh hell no Shawn. Just gimme my towel and then we can watch a movie or something."**

**"Well…that aint really what I had in mind…"**

**"Well what else do you suppose we do?"**

**"Ya see, I got to thinkin, I dunno how to put this but uh, would you ever have sex with a guy?"**

**Trips scratched his chin, deep in thought. "I honestly don't know." He finally replied.**

**"Ok well what if that guy was me?"**

**His eyes widened. "Uhm I guess I would at least try if you wanted to I guess."**

**"I want to." Shawn said staring down at the floor.**

**"Ok I'll do my best." Trips stepped out of the shower and gently took the towel from Shawn. He patted his head on the way out of the bathroom then went to the bed where he plopped down letting the towel drape over his throbbing cock. "C'mere." He motioned to Shawn who came right away.**

**"Now are you sure you want to do this Shawn?"**

**"Mmhhmm." He managed to say. He crawled up beside his best friend and softly kissed the top of his head. Trips looked up and slowly traced Shawn's jaw line with a finger, then gently pulled him closer to put a soft kiss on his lips. He slid his tongue on the smaller mans lips, begging for entrance. He was let in and welcomed by Shawn's tongue. Their tongues danced around the two mouths exploring teeth and each other. The bigger man slid his hands down to feel his friends cock. Sure enough it was hard, he began to slowly pump it, earning soft moans from his partner. Shawn fumbled around until he found Hunter's cock and began to slowly stroke it causing him to groan. Shawn got on top of Trips.**

**"I need you now." he whispered sexily into his ear.**

**"What you want is what you get." He growled. He flipped Shawn over then licked his fingers and gently began to stick them into the ass of the smaller man. Shawn jerked a little at the pain. But it didn't bother him. He felt safe knowing his best friend was doing it. Slowly Hunter edged his hard cock into Shawn's ass. Shawn hissed a little at the pain but took it anyway. Hunter had filled Shawn to the hilt. Shawn was in pure ecstasy. Trips started at a slow pace so as not to hurt his best friend.**

**"Harder…Faster…" Shawn encouraged. Trips did as he was told. It was starting to feel really good and he could feel an orgasm coming. He dug his short nails into Shawn's back then moved his hands into the pony tail and pulled it gently. This caused more moans and groans from Shawn.**

**"I think Im gonna-"**

**"Oh oh god, that was… mmmm yeah, fucking great." Hunter collapsed lightly on his smaller partner.**

**"I know this might sound weird but… I liked it." Shawn said as he wiggled his way out from underneath Hunter. He snuggled next to his side and pulled the covers up.**

**"Everything Is worth a try I guess. You never know what you might like." Trips said tossing an arm over his newly found love as he slowly drifted to sleep.**

* * *

******Shannon: Why didn't he have a Mooregasm? Huh?**

******Me: Shut up Shan. Youre next, I just cant figure out with who...**

******Shannon: Liarsticks tongue out**

******A/N : Sorry if it sucked, Rate Review Please.**


End file.
